Expanded Batman: Multiple AU
by TheWriter946
Summary: Inspired Mash-ups with Batman one-shots
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Inspired by many sources, decided to mash-up my favorite DC superhero Batman's fandom in few crossover one-shots__, detailing many live-action adaptions. Constructive criticism welcome. Reviews welcome. **Eye-out any context references and connections.** Credits to DC comics due to inspirations of __Batman Ninja, Gotham By Gaslight, Batman Bloodstorms, Batman Nosferatu, Pirate DC Universe, Batman Two Faces, and Gotham__ TV show. Credits to Nickelodeon. I do not own DC comics, or Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra._

_Giant gratitude for influence from Wolfbatman on Deviantart ;)_

* * *

_In the world where four elemental nations have unique skill of bending, and where in the dusk; usual bats replace wolfbats..._

The sun was setting in, the Earthern Kingdom was for now at peace. Around them were three other elemental nations: "Air", "Water", and "Fire".

Many praised the present Avatar, Aang for saving them from the power-hungry Fire Lord tyrant Ozai.

Out in the darkness, the Monarch Theater was located in the developed/new-founded Earth Kingdom's city: Gotham.

This peculiar city was founded by an Earth Kingdom mercenary, due to his service of fighting against the Fire Kingdom's invasions.

The city grew prominently, raising up the status quo and became a founding industry to economics for Earth Kingdom's trade with other ports and beyond.

The founding fathers were: the Wayne Family, the Cobblepot Family, and the Elliot Family.

Gotham's architecture was the most outstanding, as it was noted to be looking "gothic" and artful.

The Waynes' descendants; philanthropists Thomas Wayne-the famous gifted physician who worked up as a honest business tycoon, and Martha Wayne-a noble in Earth Nation's court where she was a voice activists to many causes.

Both have observed the war between the Fire Nation and the Avatar. The Cobblepot Family have taken many interests of arms race between the Fire Nation and three other elemental nations. The Elliot Family holds supports on medical aids to either sides. The Waynes have supplied defenses on the Earth Kingdom's side, and secretly to the Avatar's allies.

Gotham City, which is now most notable Earth Kingdom's city was now arguably under their prosperous influence until their untimely end-which triggered the public of distrusting the order and law offices; criminal mobs and corruption plagued Gotham in wake of their deaths.

Bruce Wayne, was their sole son, however tragedy strikes. His parents were assassinated in front of Bruce. Traumatizing him.

_Young Bruce laughed and acted out the reenactment of the Avatar defeating the Fire Lord tyrant. _

_His parents chuckled along to his childish nature..._

_Suddenly in the brink of the night, a man approached them..._

_His breath was seen due to the chilliness of the night..._

_He made a quick move-his weapon aiming for Martha's chest__, Thomas jumped in front and tried to confront the attacker..._

**_*BAM*_**

_Thomas fell without any words escaping from his mouth..._

**_*BAM*_**

_Martha screamed out in silent anguish, her pearl necklace splattering in many pieces..._

_*CLICK*_

_Bruce looked up, stunned at what had just happened..._

_"Tell me kiddo..."_

_The grinning assassin showed who he was..._

_"...Have you ever danced with the Devil in a pale Moonlight?..."_

_He huffed happily..._

_Shouts were heard...of course certain people seen this act of brutality. _

_"See you around, Kiddo!" as he ran off in the dark... _

_The now-orphan fell to his knees..._

_Screaming out in high-pitched cry. _

* * *

Bruce never felt so scared and lost ever since he gained his phobia of bats from falling into a pit.

The police force were swarming the whole area, bystanders coming by and to watch. One officer is reporting through a red-colored telephone from a police box.

Almost adult Avatar Aang was in Gotham for the time, and saw how broken young Bruce felt.

He approached by his side, Bruce in his watered eyes looked up-amazed his icon was in front of him.

Aang knew how Bruce felt to his pain, for him-being trapped in ice and losing people from time was almost painful as it is.

But he gained new friends also...

Aang gave comfort to him, giving him his own cloak to keep Bruce from shivering...

_"No matter how the dark the world is, there is always hope..." as he reassures Bruce. _

* * *

Looking down his old given cloak, now-grown-up Bruce reflects on these words.

Under the wing of his family's butler-Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce swore to himself silently he will avenge his parents deaths by fighting any injustice on the path he takes.

He went on training, obsessing with being educated in many/all subjects in Earth Kingdom schools, then traveling abroad to Water and Fire and and Air nations.

He went through study of criminology in spare time; once served in the Earth Kingdom's police force and army, then went to many renowned teachers, mastering the arts of what any or the Avatar can do. It took years of bribing and perseverance to learn many hidden talents.

Bruce wasn't a bender, instead he patiently watches others who have bending skills-learning that there many flaws and strengths to these powers.

However as he finds out that he likes physical methods and "gadgets" than using four elemental powers...

_Soon enough, the appearance of Bruce's phobia soon terrorized Gotham's dark alleyways...a shooting __shuriken with a bat emblem gave fear to those who recognize it. _

A ruthless lawful bounty hunter named Henri Ducard took interest and soon trained him, Bruce complied.

He explains that he's on the hunt of a mysterious organization known as the League of Shadowy Assassins, who uses new-founded blood bending skills to stamp their manifesto of "a balanced world". They once warred secretly inside four elemental nations in the past, and are now targeting and antagonizing Aaag and his friends.

Aang and his friends tried to restore peace during the aftermath of the war against the Fire Nation, however so did unrest increased profoundly.

Both allied with the Avatar, and tried to take down the shadowy group that was run by an ominous figure named Ra' A' Ghul.

They took down rogue Xin Fu who has an alias: Victor Zsasz. Under threat of interrogation, he reveals the source where the group is...

Bruce rose through the ranks, and eventually trained by Ra himself.

* * *

Ra explains the group's next plan to trap the Avatar-destroying corrupt Gotham on top of him.

_"Only a cynical man would call what these people have "lives," Wayne. Crime. Despair. This is not how man was supposed to live. The league has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years. We sacked Air Nation's temples; loaded Earth Nation's trade ships with plague rats; melted many large Water Nation's tribes to the ground; snuffed out Fire Nation's empire; now it is the Avatar's turn to go. Every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its decadence, we return to restore the balance."_

Bruce tries stopping these insane plans, but Ra kills Henri in front of him at Wayne's then burning manor, lit by the hired radical group-the Red Hood Gang, which also plans to destroy Gotham's corruption in any or mindless violence to create a better city. Somewhat they have luck to escape from bending attacks...

Eventually, after being rescued by Alfred; he takes the vigilante-flexible outfit: **Batman**

Ra allied himself with mad men; Dr. Jonathan Crane, and the Red Hood Gang to plan destroy Gotham of its corruption/the growing mob by via subway train bomb lanced with Crane's fear toxin in intent poisoning the city's water supply.

Crane himself was quickly captured by Sokka, Katara, and Princess Toph with their new-found allies.

The Red Hood Gang members' luck ran out when every each of them were picked out from the Avatar's bending with Batman's helping hand.

Their hideout was discovered at the A.C.E Chemicals, which replaced the aging Monarch Theater.

Amused Aaag himself later somewhat was convinced by Batman to take his mobile to shot down the infrastructure that was intended for him to take down the subway train.

Batman fought Ra on board, he had the upper hand...

"_So you finally do what is necessary..."_

_"I won't kill you..."_

_Batman made his escape route._

_"...but I won't have to save you either!" _

_Ra soon embraced his death with the train crashing upon the A.C.E Chemical plant-engulfing a huge explosion. No remnants of the shadowy league and Red-hooded gang members survived..._

_Or were there? _

* * *

Years passed...

Bruce soon became the sole protector of Gotham, wiping out corruption with his physical methods. If opponents have bending, Batman have certain tricks and methods to take them down...

He was trained under his mentoring Aang, amusing Sokka, wise Katara, and strong willed Toph who all once gave hope for him when he was young...

Alfred Pennyworth, a renowned ex-Earth Kingdom warrior, on the other hand is still here also...

Gotham City's corruption and crime wave dimmed down to the efforts from the past with young Batman/Bruce, Aang and his friends with their family.

Many praised the Batman for protecting Gotham as if The Avatar protects the Republic City.

However, after months of peace...

A notorious criminal burst in out of the darkness from Gotham's sins...

_"...take this guy for example, armed robbery-double __homicide. And he leaves a playing card..."_

_Batman observes the given piece of __evidence that has alias: Joe Kerr_

* * *

_"Three of a kind. Let's do this._

_One of the Clowns looks up from loading his automatic weapon ._

_Chuckles replied, "That's it? Three guys?"_

_Grumpy informed, "There's two on the roof. Every guy is an extra share. Five shares is plenty."_

_"Six shares. Don't forget the guy who planned the job."_

_"Yeah? He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice then I get why they call him** The Joker.**"_

_Grumpy cocks his weapon. Bozo pulls the car over in front of the Gotham's First National Bank._

_Meanwhile on the rooftop..._

_Dopey pries open an access panel-_

_Happy asks, "...So, why do they call him the Joker?"_

_"I heard he wears make-up that's same as his chalked-skin!"_

_"Make-up?"_

_Dopey pulls out thick bundles of blue CAT 5 cables._

_"Yeah. To scare people. War paint."_

_Three clowns; Grumpy, Chuckles and Bozo get out of the car and march into the bank carrying invented firearms. _

_Grumpy fires into the ceiling._

_People screamed. Chuckles takes out the nearest Security Guard._

_As Grumpy and Bozo round up the hostages, one of the tellers presses a silent alarm button mounted beneath her window. _

_Dopey watches the alarm in his handheld on the roof._

_"Here comes the silent alarm...And there it goes. That's funny. It didn't dial out to 911- it was trying to reach a private number._

_Behind him, Happy raises his silenced gun. "Is it a problem?"_

_"No, no. I'm done here-ARGH!"_

_Happy shoots him, and picks up his bag and went to the roof access door...and speeds down the stairs, to the basement. He slams open the door and comes face to face with a huge vault._

_Bozo and Grumpy move down the line of hostages- Bozo hands each hostage a count-down grenade from a bag. Grumpy follows, pulling the pins._

_"Obviously, we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for dear life-ARGH!" _

_Chuckles is shot by the bank manager. Grumpy and Bozo dive for cover- the Bank Manager steps out of his office, a firearm in his hand. _

_Grumpy and Bozo cower as the Bank Manager fires again._

_"HEY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU STEALING FROM?! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD!"_

_"He's got three left?"_

_Bozo raises two fingers and nodded. Grumpy squeezes off his gun. The Bank Manager fires again, wounding him. The Bank Manager moves in for the kill, fumbling for new shells. Bozo stands up quickly and wounds him._

_"Where 'd you learn to count?!" Grumpy yelled. _

_Bozo's mask stares him down. Grumpy heads for the stairs in the back. Bozo starts loading fresh shells into his profound weapon._

_Happy is at the vault door, barefoot, turning the tumblers with hands stuffed into his SNEAKERS. Grumpy walks in._

_"They wired this thing up with 5,000 volts. What kind of bank does that?_

_"A mob bank. Guess the Joker's as crazy as they say._

_Happy shrugs. Grips the wheel and spins it._

_"Where's the alarm guy?"_

_"Boss told me when the guy was done I should take him out. One less share right?"_

_"Oh...Funny, he told me something similar..."_

_Happy freezes. "Wait-What?! NO NO-" ***BLAM* **_

_Soon, Grumpy walks into the lobby, straining under several bags filled with cash. He dumps them. Looks at Bozo. "C'mon, there's a lot to carry..."_

_"If this guy was so smart he would have had us bring a bigger car."_

_Grumpy points his pistol in Bozo's back._

_"I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me soon as we loaded the cash."_

_Bozo without worrying shakes his head, and looks at his watch as if he was expecting a doctor's appointment. _

_**"No-No-No. I kill the bus driver."**_

_"Bus driver? What bus-" Grumpy questions before he was killed instantly by an incoming back-tailed truck. _

_Bozo steps backwards casually and picks up Grumpy's weapon. Another clown opens the rear door of the bus._

_"TIME'S UP! WOAH-That's lot of money! HEY-where's the rest of the-ARGH!"_

_ Bozo shoots him in response. Then loads the last remaining bags onto the bus. The wounded Bank Manager watches him._

_"Think you're smart, huh? Well, the guy who hired you's just do the same to you..."_

_Bozo slowly turns his head._

_"...Sure he will. Criminals in this town used to believe in things..."_

_Bozo turns back to the Bank Manager. Crouches over him._

_"Honor. Respect!"_

_He spat out, "What do you believe, huh? What do you bel-!"_

_Joker slides his last grenade into the man's mouth to shut him up in response._

_**"I believe that what doesn't kill you..."**_

_Bozo pulls off his mask. The Bank Manager gasps._

_**"..stranger."**_

_He grins, and returned to the trunk while humming a tune. _

_All grenades' last pins come off due to the attached string from the Joker, spraying fumes that causes the victims laugh to death... _

After his notable outlandish crimes and murder sprees, The Joker finishes off the bland mobsters, and targets Batman, the Avatar and his allies...

* * *

The Joker himself, soon became the next terror and beyond was first noticed when he was part of a political campaign rigging, and is a hired hitman who also carried out other dirty works.

Origins are indefinitely unknown-bursts in when the appearance of Batman came along. Often taunts the Aang and his friends. Of course, he loves it ironic when he is often is outwitted or defeated by Batman...

_Every time..._

Notably, he uses numerous aliases undercovers: as "John Doe"-he hijacks a radio company announcing that he will kill chosen Gotham's prominent citizens, then poison the once-been targeted water supply. As promised he finishes them with laughing gas and a trademark playing card left at the crime scenes. If it weren't for Batman, Gotham would have laughed its souls out...

As "Cyrus Dan", he robs public places from shops to museums. "_OH HOW DELICIOUS IT IS! THE JOKER STEALS HIMSELF STEALS THE FINE JEWELRY COLLECTIONS RIGHT UNDER BATMAN'S NOSE! AH-HAAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Calvin Danny" guise has him once terrorizing people in a makeshift hotel he made right beside a fair, murdering them without any conscious.

As "Ferris Cameron Frye" he massacred a crowd in a Earth Kingdom's parade on the anniversary of Fire Nation's defeat in the Hundred Years War.

"Chris Cole" attempted to poison Aang's beloved friend, Appa.

With a group of mentally ill patients, "Jeremy Jerry" kidnapped random people, strapped them in straitjackets, and threw them off to their deaths for everyone to see his spray-painted masterpiece: J-O-K-E-R

_Something was missing...I can feel it_

_"Heya, boss hehe, what do we do with the spare-?"_

_"Hmmmm, AH-HA!" _

_Soon...***SPLAT***_

_J-O-K-E-R-!_

_"Heh, now that's a headline...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Jean Timothy Rory" has personally attacked the Earth Kingdom's royal family, in front of soon-furious Toph.

"Ben Chang" has bombed certain areas where Sokka's and Katara's relatives lived.

"Jimmy Chris Neil" confronted once the Avatar himself one-v.-one, upon a rigged bombed Air temple.

Lead by "Private Ja.", disguised soldiers attempted to assassinate Crown King Zuko. Thanks to Aang, the plot failed.

As "Alfred Stryker", he organized ordinary gimmick vandalism on the Avatar's statues. "_Do You think they got the point, Boss-Joker?"_

_"WELL, IF THEY DIDN'T DO YET THEY WILL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

He organized a baiting parade with free money and controversial music in order to poison people with the laughing gas as Jeri Fred, Batman tries to intimate him by firing around Joker's position with his new flying mechanism. In response (and shock for Sokka) the Joker whips out a long-revolver and shoot at him, causing him to fall.

After bursting out of a fake rigged-cake in front of Zuko's children birthday party, "Sonny Schadenfreude" announced himself:_ "WOO-HOO! YESSSS! ANOTHER STUNNING ENTRANCE FOR JOKERA HIMSELF LEAVES THE CROWD SPEECHLESS! LET'S HEAR IT FOLKS!"_

Under guise of "Joseph Element", he teams up with the Harmony Restoration Movement's rogue members to take down the Avatar. He enjoyed the part with:_"AH! THAT'S RIGHT!"_

_"What is?!"_

_"SILLY ME, I FORGOT THE ACID!" as he sprayed Aang with his usual flower toy, stunning him._

_"You're crazy if you let the clown join in!"_

_A door breaks open, "AND WHAT'S WRONG BEING CRAZY!? IT DONE WONDERS FOR ME..."_

As "Howard Utley the comedian", he presented a nasty surprise for his booing crowds-a jack-in-a-box with a giant robust of himself and a threat of spraying laughing gas unless they give up their valuables.

_"YOU ALL PEOPLE ARE PARTICIPATING THE WORLD'S LARGEST SICK-UP, SO STICK-UP!"_

"Sirius Maurice" has bombs planted in places of the Republic City and targeted Earth Nation's factories, the process of disarming them lead Suki and Momo being wounded in the process, much to the Joker's glee.

Decided to wreck havoc at Water Tribes' areas, "Joshua Skyler" snowboards with chaotic mischief and bloody intent...

Later he posed as "Officer Rekoj" from Chin Village, he bought a sniping firearm under "Clem Rusty", and shot many Earth Kingdom's police force and soldiers with random citizens and city officials in the mix.

As "Tyler Wings", he reveals "Project Mayhem" where fifteen in-progress skyscrapers altogether from Gotham and Republic City were ready to blow sky high. Batman and Aang ultimately foil this quickly.

* * *

Team Avatar, with Batman agree together that The Joker's mind would make Ozai's own philosophies look tame.

Aging Iroh explains in way where Aang and Zuko with Bruce understands...

"_He's just like any criminal scum, couldn't believe Gotham's underworld would cross a line like this..."_

_"Maybe it is not like that Mr Wayne, many can argue that you crossed the line first...pressuring them to go to a man like this..."_

_"You see-Mr Wayne, Zuko, and Aang...I was meeting with Mr Pennyworth in middle of negotiations, though it is hard to say it is a negotiation for the opposite side on the account of welfare and conditions. Suddenly we both had unknown raid on both sides, stripping precious stones' coffers empty. In wisest turn, we took track of certain traders and merchants to find out who is the robber, thing is-no one traded with them...then suddenly, Mr Pennyworth saw a toddler nearby playing a ruby size of a tangerine...the bandit was throwing them away..."_

_The trio were shocked. "...why steal them then, uncle?" Zuko questioned. _

_"Well, he found it fun-he thinks it was a good sport. You see some men aren't looking anything logical like money. They can't be bought or bullied...because some men...just only want to watch the world **burn**..."_

_Zuko briefly remembers a familiar person who can be comparable to the Joker..._

* * *

He is always been imprisoned, soon enough not even jailers can't take hold of him. Often times when any Nations imprison him in their prisons, his cell would make the Fog of Lost Souls' valley a luxury. It was said he staged first Republic City's prison first break-out.

He was under guard at Capital City where they checked his mental psychosis by recent psychiatrists: Dr. Amadeus Jeremiah Arkham, Dr. Hugo Strange, Dr. Burton, Dr. Richardson, and Dr. Daranger. But the effect was tremendous, he has driven many of hired doctors, shrinks, and even scientists mad or sick when they studied him.

In a mock performance, he stated to "be honored of a presence of a Fire Lord" while meeting and amusing Ozai himself. (_A/N: Who won't love dear M.H's performances?)_

When he was imprisoned at Boiling Rock, his performance as "Dr. J Reko" caused half of the prisoners committed suicides.

Eventually it was determined that he will be held in a Fire Nation's asylum as one-man prison, in a cage made of steel metal with anti-waterbending prison system carved in the mountain.

Prison Record: Gotham-FAD567 12 58 89 C 17/19 623800728 11940 012273 150256 655821 0072890 1018 273 4471 A ACE 718 OBOI.

Often known as: Patient 4479, Patient 233, Patient J, Cellmate 0801, Patrick Malone, Base Curtis, Jarvis Poker, Norman Roting, William Lewis, Louis Williams, Lucas Miggims, Joseph Kerr, Jack White, Melvin White, Jack Napier, Lew Moxon, Bob Hill, Dick Lovecraft, Gus Floyd, Clyde Destro, Henry Weaver, Trope Gilzean, Jackie Meister Trick, Joe Ondrejko, Oberon Sexton, The Pale Man, The Burning Philosopher, Wild Xander, the Ace of Knaves, the Magican of Mayhem, and the Jester of Genocide.

Residence: Block Section A-1 601/C-198 281, Cell Number-0801.

His henchmen were made of carnival show-off freaks, ex-convicts, bounty hunters, gambling thugs, and new founded gunmen.

Their names or aliases were notably: Thomas Schiff, Kilson, Scarface, Egghead, "Crazy" Quilt, Eraser, the "Polka-Dot" Man, Mime, Tarantula, "King Tut", Killer Moth, March Harriet, the Zodiac Master, Dr. Phosphorus, "Magpie", "Calculator", the Kabuki Twins, Orca, "Gentleman" Ghost, the "Kite" Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, "Condiment King", Lawrence, Fedora Goon, Tall Goon, Terence, Overweight Goon, Gymnast Goon, Swordsman Goon, Helicopter Goon, Blond Goon, Oriental Goon, Abner, Albert Micheals, Eunice, Bruno, Buster, Buzz Bronski, Carnage, Cheetah, Chortles, Chuckie Sol, Clownface, Copperhead, Danny Weaver, Dee Dee, Dracula, Elmo Burkhalter, Fixit, Frank Boles, G-nome, Gaggy, Gray Abbott, Gumm, Hot Streak, "Humpty Dumpty", Jack Serious, Jackanapes, Captain Clown, "Donner and Blitzen", Rocco, Jest, Henshaw, Murphy, Knuckles, Vinnie, Kowalski, "Mr Hammer", Razor, Stun-Rod, Raincoat Triplets, Pauline, Chronos, J-Man, Coe, Scab, Top-Hat Man, Lee, Dottie, Terminal, Trey, Weasel, Tayko, Bonk, Chucko, Ghoul, Woof, Eyeball, Devil Goat, Panda Man, Sea Urchin, Mr. Grin, Crying Baby Man, Sharks 1 and 2, Muscle Man, Midway City Gunmen, Griggs, Savage Vandal, Hammett Olivers, "Judge" Dredd, and Jonny Frost with couple of cosplay "Batmen".

* * *

The Joker often finds Aang's friends, and their past antagonists very fascinating.

Even though he is self-proclaimed Batman's arch-nemesis, he often wanted Batman's allies and others to scoop down to "their level".

It wasn't really hard.

Katara and Sokka were meeting their father, Hakoda who somewhat found out his family connections to the enigmatic Elliot Family-a notable family which they were the founding fathers of Gotham. Unfortunately, as he headed for Gotham for clues-the Joker of course targeted him, and forcefully implanted a pacemaker in his body. After several weeks of torture with a crowbar, Hakoda wasn't the same. Batman with Hakoda's children tried to save him; the Joker sung "_Hush little Batsy, don't say a word..."._ Hakoda snaps out of his hanging bloody imprisonment, that has a sign saying: "_Greetings From the Joker!"_

The bandaged Hush appears to attack Batman, and horrified Sokka and Katara. After weeks of recovery, Hakoda's wounds healed but the scars remain the same: he is now _hushed_.

During a celebration of Ba Sing Se's liberation, The Joker pops up and Jeong Jeong confronted him. Batman also joined in the fray with intent to take the Joker in. Wasn't a best move since the Joker tricked him into a fire trap that initially scarred Jeong. He wears a "Firefly" mask to keep his appearance nonetheless.

After Zuko's coronation, a mini-coup known as New Ozai Society was formed. Batman was tracking its arms deal with the Joker. Unfortunately Mai was caught up into it. With certain dangerous intoxicants meant for incoming Batman, it instead caught Mai in the wind of it. After weeks of recovery, Mai wasn't the same-she found out she has immunity against poisons, and a unique skill with bending plants to her will. As Poison Mai, she vanquished the so-called society and wanted vengeance on the Joker but Batman stops her.

Earth King Kuei was deeply interested in the new founded developments chemistry are ranging around the nations. Rumors has it that top secret staff such as Amanda Waller and Dr. Hugo Strange has the access to Dr. Crane's fear toxins, The Joker's laughing gas, and Poison Mai's data. Unfortunately an operation, that is code-named in honor of the Batman, has an explosion which its fumes turned Kuei into a mutant "Man-Bat". Fortunately, Batman was able to reverse ill-effects.

The Joker then threatens Toph's life, however he baited her and tries to scar her with a stolen lab's reptile serum. The Boulder protected her which in turn had him turn into a "Killer Croc". Batman runs after him, the Joker knocks over a vat of clay chemicals that falls upon Toph, giving her new Earth's bending powers...

Pipsqueak and Duke with Earth Kingdom's police forces surrounded the Joker, but he wounds Duke very severely. This puts Duke into a coma in a hospital to recover, traumatizing Pipsqueak who in turn carved a make-shift Ventriloquist doll named "Scarface" which looks alot like Duke.

Batman meets and demands Jeong on what the Joker took from his bending experiments with fire arts. The Joker now targets Katara. Instead, the plan has a twisted root: he wants Katara to _"lose her mind"_. Batman determined to keep his mentoring allies safe, fought the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime then shows a horrible plot twist-he uses a make-shift bomb made from flammable materials to burn Aang in front of Katara. She wails in grief, turning her mind heart very bitter and regret...

In retaliation, Batman punches the Joker within every inch of his life. Thus "Ms. Freeze" was born, very unrelenting to her opponents-freezing them into ice. The Joker pokes fun at this as one of _"Batman's greatest mistakes"_. It would take few years for Aang to recover while in stasis in ice once again, thanks to Wayne's funds. In the meantime, Batman had to watch for grieving Katara to not her allow kill or harm anybody.

Poison Mai appears-who teams up with Ms. Freeze and reluctant Firefly to attack Gotham City with plants' apocalypse with Operation "L.S of Horrors". Jet was found to be still alive, and proclaims himself Anarky while working with others. Batman foils the plot.

Crown Prince Zuko visits Ba Sing Se, where Batman was busting Dr. Crane for his "Scarecrow" activities. He plans to infect everyone with fear toxic tea bags. Unfortunately Zuko's past friend, Jin was affected by it. Batman was able to cure her. Because of this, Zuko becomes a strong ally for Batman, remembering his past of being "The Blue Spirit".

Unfortunately, it came at a cost. _"I SET UP A TRAP, AND ONCE AGAIN YOU SPRANG IT GLORIOUSLY! AND I BROUGHT FLAVORS FOR **EVERYBODY!**"_

The Crown Prince Zuko was scarred by the Joker's recent attacks with Batman trying to stop him. "Two-Face" was born. However, due to his commitment of justice through the Blue Spirit, he has an anti-villain third personality: The Blue Judge.

Suki tries to comfort Sokka after these harsh events.

She believes the worst have ended. Alfred Pennyworth and Iroh were counseling Sokka. There was a knock on her home's door.

She opens it. The familiar-frightening villain was in his summer clothes with an artist's package. With a pistol in hand.

She was then crippled by the sudden attack. Crashing on glass table-top. Alfred and Iroh quickly restraint him. Sokka tries to help Suki.

Eventually, with enough bravery-Sokka gives a serum from Poison Mai to heal Suki faster. This gives special effects for her, having an ability of a cat.

Both soon worked with Batman, to clear crime out of Republic City and Gotham. If they have a chance, they try to save and rehabilitate others...

* * *

Times passed after recent The Joker's capture, Bruce Wayne was often seen with a cane, Batman meanwhile mourns the passing of Alfred.

A new threat rises, Combustion Man returns as _Bane_, recused from younger Ra' A' Ghul himself.

He soon leads remaining scattered League of Shadowy Assassins with Talia' A' Ghul-Ra's surviving daughter. His first act is to decimate a rival secret society: Court of Owls, to proclaim Gotham's "reckoning".

He plans to unleash a fiery weaponry from a falling fleet of airships.

Batman was almost beaten every inch of this life. Bane has the upper hand, holding Gotham by his hand while Batman is held prisoner. However, the Blue Judge destroys his threat in the judgement of Bane trying to ruin Zuko's credibility of being a fit ruler.

Batman rises from the pit of darkness that Bane left him to later finish him off after Gotham is in ashes. He beats disbelieving Bane in every inch of his own life, until Talia stabs him, revealing she will finish her deceased father's work with hidden cannons ready to shoot where they stand.

The Joker gives Bane a finishing blow for breaking Batman's back.

He stabs Talia straightforward then surrenders; Batman made an ultimate sacrifice and faked his death. Soon, the old shadowy fanatic organization exist no more.

Gotham was finally and indefinitely free of crime and corruption-however it became a common battleground between the Joker and Batman.

Meanwhile, an old foe from Aang's past who was the pirate captain then calls himself the Penguin-real name: Oswald Cobblepot, head of Cobblepot Family, who tries to bring new wave of corruption on Gotham City with criminals and piracy. He gained support from Zhao's remaining "deadshot" fleet, giving him a large quantity of ships.

Batman comes back, with determined Sokka and Suki, with rehabilitated Katara and healed Aang. Altogether they stopped the Penguin pirate.

The Joker creates an alliance/plans with Penguin in prison with his chief henchman-Psycho Pirate, and introduced Mad Hatter or once known as Long Feng, "Professor Pig", Calendar Man, "the Clock King", Solomon Grundy, Dr Hugo Strange, and with special insane guest: _Azula. _

He shares the same asylum where Azula was once held. Both of them love the ideas of chaotic world where it would soon be under mercy by a powerful few.

She adores the Joker for the promising freedom from her own tragic past, _it took years of bending then breaking into a mold where the Joker triumphs. _

Prince Zuko/Two-Face is persuaded to embark a battle against Batman in Gotham City, however Zuko turned back to commitment of righteousness once again, thanks to Aang's and Katara's pleas with Ty Lee.

However, the Joker played the Avatar and Batman; breaking their trust between them.

Rift between the Avatar and Batman happens-the public became wary on both of them, the new villain-Lex Luthor then takes advantage of this, however Aang made a sacrifice that almost costed his life after battling out with Batman, Lex meets the Joker and the Penguin along with hiring an assassin named Deathstroke.

An earthquake shakes up Gotham City, and battles still continue between the Joker and Batman: a giant villains' alliance is unleashed in Gotham against Batman who is with reformed Team Avatar and their allies plus Hakoda, King Kuei, Jeong, Mai, Jet, The Boulder, and Pipsqueak with Duke.

The Joker is with Scarecrow, Xin, Long Feng, Professor Pig, Calendar Man/the Holiday Killer, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke, and the Clock King.

When Gotham is in ruins; the Penguin and Lex took over (however after the end-both thrown in prison, far from Gotham).

After many charismatic clashes-almost all villains are dead to the end except for the Joker and Azula, and Batman is still alive with his allies: Team Avatar and their friends.

The Joker then begin his final crusades against the Batman and his allies, and tore his face off to prove a point.

* * *

Part one-Targets: Strapped Batman and Team Avatar, all to a horrifying dinner banquet. He gives Batman the choice to set the fire, or himself, on his allies. Batman does the deed, though saving them in process but the damage on trust once again was done.

Part two-Joker's Final Crusade against Batman: Re-healed his face after finding mere source of immortality after his defeat, jokerized Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko to fight Batman, but they recovered their senses and helped him to confront the Joker and Azula again, then The Joker lead a parade along with Gotham City infested with jokerized "zombies".

Both clash at the wintry season of Gotham.

_The Joker swings his malevolent hammer at the Dark Knight._

_Both of them, gave each other every fight, punch-and-kick, and tricks to the end._

_Batman gives an everlasting punch which plummets his arch-nemesis into the freezing bay of Gotham._

_He reaches out, and Bruce grabs his hand in a twisted form of hand-shake. _

_With a final lasting laugh, his hand gave out; it was a trick hand. _

_Laughing and laughing, with acknowledging his supposed death, he fell into the deep abyss of ice with trapping and encasing him for years..._

With Gotham safe again, Bruce hung up his cowl, settled down, and let years overtake him...

The Wayne Manor Island became an orphanage in remembrance of Thomas and Martha Wayne. It connects to the Gotham Academy which ranges from Pre to K-12.

_Gotham City thrives under the influences, legends, and myths of the Batman. A statue was made in his honor. Its sister city, Republic City thrives under Aang's wisdom and friends._

_His descendant, Terry "Damien" Wayne finds his old family secret of the legendary vigilante. _

* * *

With Korra and as the new Batman, he confronted Amon's devastating ideals, Unalaq's monstrosity, Zaheer's destructive fairness, and Kuvira's invasion.

The returned Joker then targets Korra (and her enemies), along with her friends and family. Many years of ice, has him more deadly and stronger than ever.

Batman puts an end to it but at the cost of Korra almost broken again. The Joker comes back as always, once even far in trying to corrupting Korra.

But thanks to her perseverance, she fought as Batwoman with the new Batman and beyond.

Bruce with new alias/Batman soon finds out a new battle in Gotham City: his family company plus police, fight against new generation of crime by The Mutants' Gang.

Public then became wary of Batman (of course, he doesn't give a damn about it).

Then the Joker once again escapes again and forces Batman to "kill" him (fakes his death and frames Batman) which invokes a clash between Batman and Korra (with backing of all four element nations), later fakes his death (Operation: Knightfall)-and whole world knows new Batman is Terry Wayne.

_"...You are feeling it aren't you...what rest of us feel everyday, your Morality...Don't worry-you'll survive. Your Avatar State will come back into your system."_

_Korra sees Terry is running out of time..._

_"Terry...your heart!"_

_In response, Terry kicks her. Then in a second, he grabs her to bring in front of his face._

_"...But I don't have to go easy on you. Different bending agent a stronger mix. I want you to remember that I want you to stay out of my way. In all the years to come in your most private moments, I want you to remember one character who HELPED you-guh!"_

_Tearful Korra sees one of her bravest comrades letting her go, chocking and hacking for breath. Very defiant to the end. _

_"TERRY!" _

_He then rested into her arms, knowing full well that she will still be the Avatar that everyone will look up too for guidance. She sobs for the fallen warrior. _

_The combined forces of all nations approach the supposed-dead Batman and very much alive Korra. She glares at the soldiers who came near to them. _

_"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"_

Terry soon finds the underground caves underneath with his new vigilante "army" with Bumi and Tahno as new allies. He will always be ready, when the elemental nations need him again...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Inspired by Batman Animated Series scrapped script __would deepen the Batman and Joker origins and rivalry, and numerous of sources such as Gotham TV Show and Batman: The White Knight. I do not own DC Comics' Batman or anime Code Geass. All credits goes to their owners._

* * *

_It was a dark time for Japan. Their sacred lands were disturbed for ore-mining purposes. They lost their pride and their country's name. Instead they will always be branded as Area Eleven of the Holy Britannia Empire. _

_Meanwhile, a certain ore would be melted to be made as a firearm. The gun would fall in hands of in the hands of a mad clown. Who would spark a downfall of the Empire..._

While in this parallel Code Geass AU universe; this Joker finds perfect rival: Zero or Lelouch Lamperouge.

His origins are almost directly unknown. After the supposed assassination of his mother, young Lelouch is haunted by a hideous laughter which he believes it belongs to the one who "killed" his mother (eventually, Lelouch would learn that his mother survive the ordeal...)

The Joker is appeared first as a criminal underworld assassin to later a minor mob boss. Very stylish...

_"Letme present to you...one and the ONLY! THE JOKER!"_

_A long giggle was heard. He appears nonchalantly. Then a hideous laughter is heard. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Great Scotts!"_

_"Actually! I am (part) Irish!" he chuckled mysteriously. _

Going behind the scenes for further influence, the Joker soon recruits Emperor Charles' distraught soldiers or mercenaries-which he takes over the whole criminal underworld or corrupt sections around the world in matter of days.

"_TSK! TSK! THEN I THOUGHT THOSE TAXPAYER MONEY GOES TO THOSE GERMS!" as he gave a surprised visit to an "old" associate. _

_"You!" as a certain Britannian official runs for an alarm. A police box that signals the law enforcement is not far outside._

_"Heh heh! That's RIGHT buddy! BRING ABOUT THOSE PRESS WHY WON'T YOU?"_

_The official stops in brief hesitation. _

_"WHY NOT A PHOTO-UP WITH THE COUNCILMAN AND HIS WACKY PAL!" _

_As he drastically rolls his eyes with craziness. _

Soon interested in the Britannian Empire affairs-partially for its conquests which means more business as usual.

However, after finding out the whole truth about the royal family conspiracies (after carrying out the fake assassination of Queen Marianne) and to conquer Japan-he later played on both sides for arms business-and assassinated Genbu Kururugi (in front of his son instead of Suzaku killing his own father) due to "business" managements-with that he disappears which lets Britannia eventually taking over Japan.

Suzaku is haunted by the Joker's signatures-his playing cards at every heinous crimes he committed.

Soon after certain research on the Joker (whose business status is now an acquirable assassin), Lelouch meets C.C and gaining the power of Code Geass-he made his journey as Zero and sparks the rebellion in Japan (after killing his half-brother Clovis).

Meanwhile the Joker committed many ranges of crimes which ranked him from a notable serial killer (targeted certain known individuals that have gotten in his way, however the law enforcements marked them as "random", which the Joker tricks them of thinking like this) to being a terrorist/anarchist in the Chinese Federation, the Europia United, and later Britannia.

Even in the future, the United Federation of Nations mentioned about him as the _"Laughing Bloody Renegade",_ a smiling master criminal, one-man terrorist cell, and world's most wanted.

* * *

First public appearance: as Zero himself was becoming popular, the Joker made himself known during Christmas time at Japan-using Diethard's cameras, he and his henchmen (hired goons, thugs, street gangs, gangsters, and mental psychopaths or patients-all wearing Britannia's prison straitjackets with all manner of costumes and disguises with masks) used a Christmas Tree's hidden rocket-missile into Britannia Tokyo's officials and ambassadors meeting-and robbing or massacring elite party guests.

His supposed hired hands have crazy names as their minds such as: "Puzzler", ex-Colonel Gumm, Clavicle, Cabala, Dr. "Spellcraft", Minerva, Lord "Ffogg", Peasoup, Lola, Calamity Jan, "Minstrel", Archer, "Sandman", Olga, Harry Chandell, Marsha, "Siren", "Black Widow", Zelda, "Shame", "Ma Parker", "False Face", and Louie Lilac.

He creates an announcement of going on a rampage which he remained true at his threat: Targeted Ashford Academy cheerleaders' bus, and attempted to burn it but Suzaku foiled it. But he had fun, didn't he?

"-_Now then, give me an "O"!" _

_Everyone is still traumatized by the sudden attack._

_ **BAM! **went off his usual gun._

_ "I SAID GIVE ME AN "O"!" _

_"...o," they whimpered._

_"NOW, Give me an "N"!"_

_"...N". _

_"NOW, GIVE ME ANOTHER "O"! AND WHAT THAT SPELL!? "O-NO"! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as he sprayed them in the face full of gasoline. _

Infuriated-he later tracks down Suzaku military station and infiltrated it. Massacring everyone and leaving a video message for coverage: telling everyone to "lose their sanity".

_"You're all **prisoners**. What you call sanity, it's just a prison in your minds that stops you from seeing that you're just tiny little cogs in a giant absurd machine. **Wake up!** Why be a cog?! Be free like us!"_

Dressed as a magician-and attacked an elder donor banquet, kidnapped business meeting members that have connections to the mayor of Tokyo, and later had the mayor himself and his intern along with Tokyo's national guard major, police commissioner, an archbishop, D.A, and a female Britannian official.

With his hostages strapped C-4 around their necks, he hijacks a concert with for a Knightframe along with monetary demands, and Suzaku for foiling his previous phrase.

After being rebuffed many times-he blew up several hostages one-by-one along with several of his men sniping at nearby civilians bystanders.

However Zero appears and intervenes, saving rest of the hostages, however during their first public confrontation-a gas blimp appears; spraying at flying Knightframe soldiers (later shot down by Suzaku). After an intense fight that lead up on the huge concert hall's roof, with Joker pulling out many of his "toys" to combat Zero and Britannia back-ups. The Joker pulls a dirk and accidentally stabs himself-and falls (laughing at his supposed death).

Zero saves his life. Angered by this twist of events, the Joker kills his two henchmen who surrounded Zero and berates him about morals and attempts to commit suicide but Zero knocks out his gun.

This delivered a punch at Lelouch's jaw and attempts to attack him with a hidden sledgehammer, but Zero returns many fleet of blows which later Joker gets himself hit by a large chime bell and hanged upside down with wires after attempting to escape with a hidden jet-pack.

The Joker demands Zero to end him, but Lelouch hesitates by his sudden wish for death. Britannia forces then moves in, causing Zero to restrain Joker and escape to his Knightframe in the process. Afterwards as the Joker spends time in prison, creating other schemes and plans. He escapes during his play in a prison ballgame, signaling a prison riot/escape, and blew up the prison's infrastructures.

Gassed many news network coverages which he installs many torture/terrorist or ransom videos (such as poisoning many at an amusement park with contaminated cotton candy after killing a Black Knight member dressed as Zero on live TV).

Demanded for Zero to turn himself in; he attacked several economy centers, bombed parliament buildings, targeted nuclear plants in Middle Eastern Federation, kidnapped Britannia's Secretary of State (foiled), directed a Britannia's secret project attack: a space-based laser weapon; that has reflective diamonds to hit Japan's intended areas (carving a "smiley face", foiled-attempted to use Plan B: firing a rocket from this universe's Alcatraz Island base across the Pacific but was fired down), rigged a bus (with Britannia's and Japan's civilians) to explode at a certain level of speed (foiled), robbed Britannia top vaults installed in Japan (trying to pin blame on Zero-foiled), unleash a laughing gas virus through medications (foiled-although a number all around the world were affected by using Smilex-contaminated hygiene products), took over many passengers airplanes, installed a bomb underneath Tokyo while singing in choir with a video game console detonator (foiled), and then sprayed gas-leaked laughing bombs into Japan's subways vents and trains (foiled).

* * *

Went on as a spree killer/mass murderer, slaughters anyone who values momentum than tradition, massacred public areas in neutral countries around the world with mini or gadding-guns, makes "art" by killing people, killed many civil or city officials with "style", or blowing up cities' landmarks.

He orchestrated the theft of a large shipment of ammonium nitrate, used clever-vandalism of portraying him in many images of history, sabotaged weapons, targeted and hacked many areas at once such as world's economy necessities to collapse-foiled, destroyed gang activity areas, society would been thrown in state of anarchy. Even hijacking vehicles to cause random chaos and many gigantic Knightmare Frames...

Soon in recent events he worked alongside with V.V, Mao, and Luciano Bradley until they were dispatched separately later on, Lelouch found clues that the Joker was their hired contact-individual.

Later turned his attention to Zero, and Zero soon turned his insights upon him.

The Joker revealed secretly to Zero-that he knew his identity from the start.

Both clash many times about the points of social order and freedom vs chaos and anarchy. Zero's closest allies and friends along with other characters are deeply scarred by the Joker's actions when came across.

"_YOZZAH! YOZZAH! LADIES AND GERMS! LETS HAVE A BIG LANDO LAUGH WELCOME FOR YOUR PAL...and his, NUMBRE-ZERO! HAHAHAHAHA! I AM DELIGHTED FOR YOU TO MAKE TO THIS FAR! THEN AGAIN, I ALWAYS KNEW THOSE OTHER LOSERS CAN'T PUT YOU OUT OF ACTION! AT LEAST, NOT LIKE I CAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The Joker kidnaps Euphemia and forces Lelouch/Zero to make a choice-barely Euphemia survives.

Apparently, battles between freedom-fighting Japan and regrouped Britannia forces still persists.

The Joker then uses Zero disguise to trick Suzaku, Euphemia, Cornelia, and Lelouch; he causes highly-classified fail-safe meltdown and a briefcase mobile that authorizes nuclear attacks within Britannian homeland while demanding money from Britannia Federal Reserve (foiled but it was a ploy).

The Joker then tricks Zero to order Euphemia to massacre Japan.

This eventually causes the crack of former friends and the royal family.

Suzaku (with vengeance) then almost captures Zero (shot off Lelouch's helmet) who was battling against the Joker who also disguises himself as Zero in certain base of operations-which leads suspicion of Zero being the Joker, and only able to capture the Joker, ironically what lead to his capture is that he tries to frame Zero.

Later tries to stab him in hand-to-hand combat. But accidentally stabbed himself-however not before insulting Nunnally which provokes Lelouch to cripple him...in front of a hidden camera-the Joker swallows what seems to be healing medicine-which "cure" his insanity, becoming a smart sane person.

* * *

The Joker was brought before Emperor Charles, later Suzaku was promoted to be part of the Knights of the Round.

The Joker then gave out his "business proposal" becoming very modest-due to the recent defeat.

Emperor Charles impressed by the proposal and directed Jeremiah to work with Suzaku and the Knights of the Round plus what-seems-to-be-reformatted Joker.

Only Lelouch, Kallen, C.C, and Suzaku only knows the truth, meanwhile the world hears from Britannia that Zero is "executed".

Helped out Suzaku on the Eastern front operational planning under alias "Jerry Napier"-a servant of the Empire. Basically he's like Darth Vader-type person.

He demonstrates and pulls off many high-quality plans to cripple Europa United to submission.

Zero/Lelouch on the other hand, pretends that he is indeed dead-but with Suzuku they keep an eye on him by trying to foil his extreme plans.

Slaughtered 114 people as a brief serial killer to terrorize minor areas of continent of Europe, used his persona of a professional criminal leader to confuse E.U's law enforcement.

During the established war between the Britannia Empire and E.U, Jerry became known ruthless but calm military leader by sending a navy fleet to terrorize the seas. creating mass causalities between 140-543 enemy fleets.

And then dreaded Operation-Telos final phase; hitting E.U everywhere at once. This eventually lead to conquering of E.U, and outwits Lelia and Akito.

Meet Shin Hyuga Shaing, and pretends to welcome his revealed envision of a chaotic world, a plan to cause open war between the 3 superpowers by nuking Pendragon with wZERO's Apollos' Chariot missiles to kill Charles.

Backstabs him with both him and Jean killed.

Thus Napier revealed his plan: after Zero announces that he's still alive and helping the Elevens and the Black Knights escape, he showed Japan of the brutality of Zero imposed on him.

Destroying the fact the Joker and Zero are same person anyways and threatened to sue Japan with its allies in the legal process to run them bankrupt because of that.

The (reformatted) Joker gathers remaining of his own henchmen and hired forces.

Meanwhile Schneizel decided to bring Zero down, however-the Joker soon confronts Zero with many hired criminals, and works inside with many judicial courts to "bring Zero to justice".

The Joker reminds Zero about killing "Prince Clover". He lead rewiring of Jeremiah becoming Two-Face but would later became a future ally of Zero.

However, with back-up tactics, Zero cornered the reformed Joker in nearby random toxic warehouse/"fun-house".

A two-boat hostages situation: one side of civilians, the other filled with random criminals. After a brief confrontation, the reformed Empire's "slave" fell into back the vat of chemicals-and returned fully as the Joker.

However, as he returned...he possesses the ability of being very cool and calm at day, and at night-very psychotic.

* * *

_"So many you know-I went **unsane**...oh-uh...being reformed was dull...oh-but I'm coming **BACK**..."_

He broadcasted to the appeal of his "fans" or his cult-like followers in Japan who admired his ruthless activities in the country, and told them to "purge" Japan's nighttime.

"In the **darkness** there are no rules. So tonight, for Area Eleven or should I say-**Japan**? Do what you want. Kill who you want. And when morning comes, you too will be **reborn**!"

Knocked out every Japan's electric powerhouses, and connections to the world. Sprayed "Joker Gas" through anonymous Knightframes. Riots and murder sprees rose beyond the measures. Britannian military inside stationed areas were overrun or joined in the insanity.

It was "No-Man's land".

Zero and the Black Knights were almost helpless to do anything (only to help the UFN to rescue the survivors).

Suzaku then proclaims to unleash a nuclear weapon at Tokyo (in attempt to stop the madness). However at daybreak-The Joker as calm as a cucumber announces that he already beat him to it...

By holding two familiar areas in Japan with an atomic bomb threat (Hiroshima and Nagasaki).

Additionally, Zero/Lelouch confronts the Joker who says that "_he will instead of rebuilding free Japan by his own image_". As many times in this universe, the Joker dares Lelouch to end him...supposedly in front of the media or everyone (Lelouch sees this ploy).

However, he finally selects his final endgame-after bombing the Ashford Academy, he uses Emperor Charles and alive Lelouch's mother to appear at Kamine Island/the Sword of Akasha.

Zero/Lelouch finally avenging of what he should have done-executing his immortal arrogant parents out of existence, the Joker soon was at mercy of both Suzaku and Lelouch. However, it was revealed that Lelouch used the Sword to rewire the Joker's mind, even though the Joker's insane mind is immune to the power of Code Geass-he became a potential harmless ally.

Codenamed: _The Knight in Purple_. He later helped to sanction Zero Requiem.

All of the criminal underworld across the world with his own personal remaining forces joined Lelouch's "invading forces", however all are destroyed as they are used as meat shields-and later the world and Japan is almost mainly free from organized crime and corruption.

He retires at an asylum because of the aftermath, the remnants of being the Joker inside of him crumbled almost due to seeing his "equal" die by Suzuku's hands who have taken on the mantle of Zero.

Or did it?

_Z-_

_Z-Z_

_Z-Z-Z...Ze-_

_Zero..._

_The Joker returned from his catatonia state. _

**_"Darling!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Inspired by reading the graphic novels of the Lunar Chronicles Series, TDK's Scavenger Hunt and mini-GCN series. Pitching if the characters of Lunar Chronicles fought against the Clown Prince of Crime himself in his agent of chaos' morality. _

* * *

_It was the dawn of mankind. _

_Ever since Earth landed its first man on the moon, people far and wide looked to the stars. _

_Numbers of Astronauts were increasing to see the universe above the skies, although wars and conflicts are still fought-almost many branches of science fiction are becoming a reality. The Moon is the most unique place of its destination. Humans have increased their scientific technology to land and colonize on it. So did esca__lations..._

During the years of Cold War, the Space Race has taken humans to take attention on astronomy. Many created sci-fic media and shows to envision if humans could reach that level, such as sailing in galactic space ships out in the universe or arguing about the ideals of morality and time being a giant ball while mythical knights fought and zapping lasers at each other. Androids found their own awareness of emotions and thoughts. Independent A.I's were feared for awhile, until many found a way to "get along".

Then again, anyone expects it, that history often and always repeat history.

World Wars III and IV were fought. Many can argue what was the outcome or what has caused it. Perhaps it was a dreaded environment's tensions, or certain power-hungry people often lose their minds.

Due to the wars, the United Nations evolved into the Earthen Union; consisting of six different nations-each are on all familiar geographical continents such as the American Republic and European Federation. Space colonies were made and focused on.

Eventually, the colony on the moon declared its independence. Peace treaties and agreements were signed after constant bickering and debates. But what made many eyed it with suspicion was that a pioneer with name Blackburn established a monarchy. He gained an unusual ability of "bioelectric manipulation". Which can persuade or gain control of the mind without physical force. Thus so did many generations on the moon, and his own descendants. So did generations containing "shells" which can have the ability to resist them.

But power corrupts in the Lunar monarchy system, they persecuted the Lunars with "shells". They fled to Earth, but only doing so gave the corrupted ruler of the Moon another advantage: "Letumosis" disease. Where unaware refugees spread this "Lunar sickness" to others. So the conspiracy began to conquer Earth through this. Earth was under constant fear of this situation.

However, thanks to certain heroes of the generation lead by a long-lost princess found the cure.

* * *

As the rightful ruler of the Lunar kingdom, Linh Cinder Blackburn's adventures seemed to come from fairy tales of the old.

She gained such unique friends in her heroic journey to overthrow the evil queen of the moon: Emperor Kai of the Eastern Commonwealth, Throne and Cress from the American Republic, Scarlett and Wolf who are currently living in European Federation-France, an independent close friend android named Iko, and Princess Winter with Jacin from the moon itself.

Altogether with close allies, they sought a peaceful relationship of the present Lunar Republic itself and Earth. This meant the end of the reign or dynasty of Blackburn monarchy. Many felt very uncertain without their icon leading them fairly and justly. However, thanks to brilliance and challenges from the past has sought to unite many in under one banner of a peaceful nation.

They fought their first challenge which begins with rogue wolf soldiers from Earth with intent to make Cinder pay for what her ancestors did.

Then they meet their more challenges yet, which will test their wills, and strength of their desire to preserve a peaceful time.

A new American Republican ambassador to the new-found Lunar Republic was elected; the trustworthy Harvey Dent.

A very humble ally, one that was inspired by American and world leaders alike from the past. He rose to fame due to his commitment to root out corruption within the law enforcement branches.

Cinder and Winter voiced their praise of him, improving relations between the Moon and Earth: **"We Truly Believe In Harvey Dent".**

Many rose to rally call for their support for Dent. Many called for stopping the hesitation of peace between the Moon and Earth since many still distrust Cinder. However, among the underworld of Earth's corruptions-many wanted felons became a new driving force for an unknown threat...

* * *

A wanted poster was issued:

For multiple counts of disturbance and murder

Alias-The Joker

D.O.B-Unknown

Height-Approx 6'0"

Weight-Approx 200

Build-Slender

Hair-Dyed Green

Eyes-Icy Blue

Complexion: Unknown

Race: Caucasian

Occupation: Unknown

Scars and Marks: "Glasgow Smile"

**Suspect should be considered armed and dangerous**

* * *

American Republic's Tonight news have reported the Election of Harvey Dent. However, many have criticized his commitment of justice being very forceful and brash. Those criticisms however were exposed as they were part of political corruptions.

Their present second news report described Cinder's biography, and some called it "shady".

The third report describes the media trusting Winter more, stating that the past rogue wolf soldiers were Cinder's "fault". Escalation of popularity grew.

Fourth report stated that Harvey Dent is now elected and is helping the Earthen Union to improve relations. Some want him to investigate "honest" politicians who are close allies to the last Lunar queen. Most notably Capt. James Gordon of American Republic forces, who is modeled after likes of Johnny Broderick, Melvin Purvis, Elliot Ness, and William H. Parker. Even stating he is far as past FBI director Hoover. He is close friend to once-runway heroic Capt. Throne, which both helped to clear rogue wolf soldiers. Many want a closer eye on him and Cinder's friends also.

The fifth report interviewed suspected corrupt politicians (usually want no connections of Earthen Union and Lunar Republic) which they waved off all Gordon, Dent, and Cinder with her friends who are stated as "_stuff of politics"._

Sixth report then has Ambassador Harvey Dent himself being interviewed. He narrowed his points very clearly and visually. Then breaking news approached in, series of bank robberies with clown masks. No identification yet do far. Soon the report of last rogue wolf soldiers are wrapped up.

_"**Buyers beware!** We told you we can take you to places! All of us are pretty **hungry** for vengeance!" _

**_*KA-BAM! _**

_Soon enough, Cinder's close android Iko took down the last remaining foes. Once even crashing down upon a van full of targets. _

* * *

_"Soon enough, the relations between the Lunar Republic and Earthen Union, mainly with the American Republic will thrive thanks to Mr. Dent, the man who now gave attention to hunt down last remaining Lunar's rogue wolfish soldiers. Ladies and Gentlemen, the new face of diplomacy-Harvey Dent."_

_"Thank you, thank you everyone. I will be brief. Ever since the revolution on the Moon, we will make rightful connections with Cinder herself, cooperating with her to ensure a better future. Any questions?"_

_"Mr. Dent? Mr. Dent! What are comments condemning you that you are supportive the Lunar's bureaucracy, than over with American Republic?"_

_"I can ensure you that I am loyal to the republic, nothing more, than to have another unnecessary war. With Capt. James and Throne, we shall stop any unprovoked attacks upon peace."_

_"Sir, there are reports of **Joker **cards being found in political crime scenes, escalating into terrorism, what is your response to that? Is this a new threat to diplomacy between the Lunar Republic and Earth?"_

_"I cannot answer for that certain investigation. Hopefully this perpetrator will be caught. Next question?"_

_"Did former-Queen Cinder made the right decision of using her full might of power to transform her own government?"_

_"My priority is not to focus on Cinder's actions. My priority is to establish the peace treaty between the moon and Earth themselves. Or else there will be another war that breaks out."_

_*BZZZT*_

_"Cinder!"_

_*BZZZT*_

_"PEACE-PEACE"_

_"ACTIONS-ACTIONS-ACTIONS"_

_"POWERFUL-POWERFUL-CINDER!"_

_"Sir, there is something with-BZZZT!"_

**_PLEASE STAND BY_**

_I BeLiVe In HaRvEy DeNt_

_*Black-and-white noir films are distributed and are disturbing with intent*_

_**TEE-HEE TEE-HEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**_

_"WE-WE_ARE_POWERFUL!"_

_"WE-WE_ARE_POWERFUL!"_

_"WE-WE_ARE_POWERFUL!"_

**_WHY_**

**_SO_**

**_SERIOUS?!_**

_**TEE-HEE TEE-HEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**_

_I_BELIEVE_IN_HARVEY_DENT_**TOO!**_

_**TEE-HEE TEE-HEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**_

_"MY-First-PRIORITY-is-TO-Assist-POWERFUL-Moon-QUEEN"_

_***Black-and-white noir films are distributed and are disturbing with intent **_**_intensifies_**

_**TEE-HEE TEE-HEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**_

**_"CINDER"_**

_***Black-and-white noir films are distributed and are disturbing with intent intensifies***_

_**"CINDER"**_

_***Black-and-white noir films are distributed and are disturbing with intent intensifies***_

**_"CINDER-YOU ARE JUST A FREAK..."_**

_***Black-and-white noir films are distributed and are disturbing with intent intensifies to burning everything, went backwards***_

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_A man with a clown mask, wipes a bloody face on the camera's lenses. _

**_"LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE!"_**

_**TEE-HEE TEE-HEE TEE-HEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH**_**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!_**

_A bloody playing card is shown on the black screen._

_"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"**_

* * *

After bargaining with the scattered wolf soldiers with taste of sweet revenge and comeback, he threatened the remaining suck-up corrupt politicians with his coat of grenades with an oath of no peace between Moon and Earth, with a price.

They thought they can just cooperate with him for while, thinking full well no one can't fulfill their promises. In other words, they thought they can use the Joker as a leverage and pin the blame on him.

He actually really mean it.

_"A female corpse that looks like the beloved Lunar Queen was displayed at the Earthen Union hall, alongside with a video threat. Viewer __discretion is highly advised"._

_An unknown female hostage is held by the Joker. _

_"Tell me your name!" he said sweetly. _

_"B-B-Be-Bella." _

_"B-B-Be-Bella, sweetie-are you the real Queen Cinder?"_

_"No..." she whimpered. _

_"NO?!"_

_"No..."_

_"NO?! THEN WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE HER?!" as he took a hand and played around an obvious toy tiara. "Whooo-Hooo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"She is a symbol that we don't have to be afraid like people like you..."_

_"But you are-YOU REALLY ARE!"_

_She whimpered more in agony. _

_"OH-HUSHSHSHSHSHSH! Now then!"_

_The camera reveals himself. _

_"THIS IS REALLY WHAT YOUR PRINCESS DID TO THE SOLAR SYSTEM! YOU WANT LAW AND ORDER IN THE GALAXY?! WELL THEN THE PRINCESS WILL NOT SIGN THE NEW PEACE TREATY AND ADMIT ALL OF HER ANCESTRAL CRIMES AGAINST EARTH. OH, AND EVERYDAY SHE DOESN'T-PEOPLE WILL **DIE**!"_

_The camera was close to his face. _

_"I Am A Man Of My Word-Tee Hee HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as he went savagely kills the hostage in the makeshift video threat. _

* * *

"This is just in! A politician of the Eastern Commonwealth committee, who is under investigation for corrupt dealings, is found dead in his home-with his mouth slashed open. Janet Surillo of the African Union is killed by a car bomb filled with Joker cards. American Republican army officer Gillian Loeb have been poisoned, which Throne and Gordon were present at that time. His funeral is going to be held, with Harvey Dent and traveling Lunar ambassador Princess Winter-wait what?"

The news reporter received more horrifying news via earbud.

"There have been more breaking news, Dent himself is being a guest at Cinder's palace was attacked by the Joker himself on the Moon with rogue wolf soldiers! He held and dropped from a window a woman named Tressa Kinney. Fortunately, with Cinder there and the attack was fended off though the Joker himself has escaped. Ms. Kinney was rescued by her brother Liam. Leaving two victims in his wake at Earth: Patrick Harvey of European Federation and Richard Dent of United Kingdom."

"Funeral proceedings will be held for dear late Loeb in the American Republic forces. Security there of course will be high."

* * *

_It is pretty funny._

"Honor Guard, aim!"

_When no one recognizes you, though what you did._

Fire!"

_Sun Tzu explains it is pretty ironic when everyone is oblivious. _

"Aim!"

_AND THAT'S "THEE" CUE, HERE WE GO._

_"**FIRE!" **_

The Joker, without his make-up, points his weapon at the Australian representative named Patrick Verona from the Earthen Union, on the podium.

Throne with Winter's guard Jacin and Gordon noticed quickly. Without warning, Gordon grabs the man and lands down as he was hit.

Everybody screaming, it was a music to the fleeing Joker's ears.

* * *

Everybody screamed at Harvey Dent to not let Cinder of Lunar Republic sign a peace treaty with Earth under the constant threat of this new terrorism.

Dent, undaunted, stated firmly under the presence of "the darkest hour is just before the dawn which the dawn will be coming".

Soon enough, as he is sent under heavy escort, the Joker rushes in-knowing full well it was a bait made by Cinder's friends.

_It's all part of the plan..._

The Joker groans, pulls himself up from his already fallen fun-truck. His firearm shoots out as he struggles to get up. He cracks his neck to get ready.

_Come on...come on!_

Shoots at certain vehicles incoming to make some space.

_Come on...COME ON!_

He shoots once again, ready for the unstoppable force...

_**COME ON...COME ON!**_

...to meet the immovable object.

_COME On, Come on, I want you to do it. Come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it, I want to do it! _

"So COME ON! I WANT YOU TO DO IT! HIT ME!" He shouted furiously, daring Cinder's robotic friend to run him over with the steampunk-motorcycle.

She shouts aloud furiously.

_**"HIT ME!"**_

Iko turns her cycle around him, and crashed into the fallen truck.

The Joker smirked, and pulled his switchblade out. Hums along as he got nearer and nearer.

One of his hired henchmen tries to grab Iko, but was electrocuted by one of her defense mechanism in surprise.

The Joker laughed and mocked him. After spitting on him, he tries to do the job himself but was held gunpoint by very-much-alive Capt. James Gordon.

"GAAAAHHHH! Would you please give me a minute-oof!"

Gordon held him at gunpoint while the Joker was forced on the ground. "We got you, son of...!"

In response, the Joker surrendered imminently.

Dent was escorted quickly and safely, "Quite a surprise-back from the dead?"

Gordon chuckled in response, "We got him, sir!"

* * *

Only if it was that simple. The Joker already had a back-up plan.

Winter and Jacin were both captured by corrupt escorts. So was Dent. Each three were in different locations, rigged with time-bombs.

Gordon was mockingly greeted, "Evening, Commissioner..."

"Harvey Dent never made it home. So did Ms. Winter and Jacin."

"Of course not."

"What have you done with them?"

He scoffs innocently, "Me? I was right here! Who did you leave him with, hm? Your people? Assuming, of course, that they are still your people...and not those pompous folk who hate the Moony Queen. Does it depress you, Commissioner, to know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for their current predicament?"

Gordon was undaunted, calmly he replied, "Where is he?"

"What's the time?" The Joker deadpanned.

"What difference does that make?"

"Well, depending on the time, they all could be in one place, or several."

Gordon uncuffs the Joker and gets up to leave, "If we're gonna play games, I'm gonna need a cup of coffee."

Joker sarcastically smirked, "Ah, the "good cop, bad cop" routine? Eh?"

Gordon sees Iko is behind him, "Not exactly."

The lights suddenly turn on, revealing Iko standing behind the Joker, who gets his head smashed into the table.

"Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next..."

Iko in response cuts him off by smashing the Joker's knuckles with his fist.

The Joker comically waiting to register the pain, "See?"

"What's your game here, manic? Why you want Cinder?"

"I wanted to see what she would do. And you with her and others didn't disappoint. You let about five people die. Then you let your friends take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"Where are they?" She furiously replied.

"Those political fools want peace gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's no going back. She changed things...forever."

"Then why'd you wanna kill her?"

He laughs hysterically in response, "I don't wanna kill her, of course! What would I do without her and you guys? Go back to ripping off the dealers? No. No...no. She...she completes me."

Iko wasn't having none of it, "You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them, you're not! Even if you'd like to be. To them, Cinder with you and other "cohorts" are just a freak like me! They need her for guidance right now. When they don't...they'll cast her out. Like a leper. See, their morals, their _code_: it's a bad **joke**. They're dropped at the first sign of trouble."

He lets that to sink in to the independent-minded android. "After all, we know what happened to her auntie and those packs of hungry wolves".

"They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these, uh...civilized people, they'll eat each other. In turn, good o'l Cinder will have to get her hands dirty again. See, I'm not a monster; I'm just ahead of the curve."

Angry Iko grabs the Joker across the table.

"I don't have time for this. Where are they!?"

"You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you. I meant you tranquilize wolves for fun-"

Iko slams the Joker against the wall.

"I have orders and rules!"

"Ooh, then that's the thing you'll have to break to know the truth, tin can!"

"Oh yeah, clown freak?! Which is?"

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're gonna break your rules to please queeny!"

"I'm considering it." She deadpans.

"Oh please. You're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them."

She realizes, _Winter and Jacin..._

"You know, for a while there, I thought all of you guys aren't caring for one and another. I mean on the trip to the moon to pay Dent a visit-the way Cinder and your friends threw themselves after the "maid"..." He smirks.

This comment throws Iko into a fit of rage; she flips the Joker onto the table and wedges the chair against the door handle so no one else can get in.

"Look at you go!" As he cracks his back, "Does Harvey know very well about your "Snow White" and her little bunny "Prince Charming?"

With her effort to get him speaking, she smashes The Joker's head against the glass window.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The Joker adopts a lecturing tone, "Killing is making a choice, Arnold..."

Iko punches The Joker in the face.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"You choose between one life or the other, Jenny. Your friend the district ambassador. Or the blushing couple to be."

Iko punches The Joker in the face again, and to her surprise, The Joker laughs hysterically through all of it.

"You have nothing! Nothing to threaten me with, nothing to do with all your strength!"

She then picks The Joker up by his shirt in frustration, "GAHHHH!"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are, Robo-Cop! Both of 'em. And that's the point: you'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd Street. And they're at...Avenue X at Cicero! And You BETTER HURRY! TIME IS RUNNING OUT-OOF!"

Iko storms out.

"Which one of them are you going after?"

"WINTER AND JACIN!"

"We'll get Dent! We're going to 250 52nd Street! Go! GO!"

* * *

_Kilson is one of my psycho buddies. I promised to take care his ear-spitting headache. Additionally, I am having short amount of henchmen here, all wolves are taken away to the Moon basically. It's ba__ne of my life when you have to do things everything by your self..._

"Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick." as he imitates his guard.

"You can't savor all of the...little...emotions. You see, in their...last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way...I knew your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"

Soon enough, he had a ticked-off hostage under his mercy with a broken shard of glass from the intense interrogation.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"...I just want my phone call."

_In other words, I didn't want to order Vietnamese food, I kept my promise-_

From a certain cell: _"Is that...a...phone?" _

_That's the cue once again, I slit my hostage-and let the surprise do its works, and oh, all three are just fine, it is just they won't be same again._

* * *

"More further escalation on the manhunt for the notorious anarchist, the Joker! A.R's Ambassador Harvey Dent, Sir Jacin Clay of Lunar honor guard, and Lunar Ambassador Winter have been rescued. In this breath-taking version twist of fate; Dent was rigged to exploding purple paint, and two Lunars to a trick bomb..."

Harvey's suit and his face are bit two-faced mess. Only a half of himself is covered in paint, so far he was fine and alive along with others. He almost couldn't believe it that he was so close to death. He had reassured Winter and Clay to profound with true feelings for each other. In other words, he was the best "wingman" Winter and Clay can ask for when they are near to death.

Meanwhile, the clown ran off with his henchmen in a spaceship to "jump over the moon".

It is time to finish this...

_In a quick pit-stop, it is time to get rid of these outrageous suck-up guys..._

"It seems you are not crazy as you look!"

"Like I promised! I am a man of my word!"

The remaining crafty politicians thought they got what they wanted: No peace between the Moon and Earth. They paid him handsomely before-long. In a huge pile of money.

"You see, _friends_, I'm a guy of simple tastes. I enjoy uhh, dynamite, and gunpowder, and GASOLINE!"

Certain wolfish thugs starts spraying gasoline onto the given money.

The corrupt representatives from Earthen Union were shocked and tries to stop it.

The Joker turns jabs his gun in their faces. "Nah-HA!"

"And you know what they have in common? They're cheap!"

"You said you were a man of your word!"

The Joker plucks the Cuban cigar from the one of their lips.

"Oh I am."

The Joker comically blows on the cigar. "I'm only burning my half. Besides, don't all of you guys say that "drugs are bad"?"

He tosses the cigar at the pile.

They helplessly watches the money catch fire.

"All you fellows care about is money. This world deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm going to give it to them. Tell all of your men they work for me now. This is my city."

"They won't work for a freak!" one of them spat unwisely. The Joker gets visibly upset.

"Freak, eh?" as he pulls his knife in front of them. "Why don't we cut all you guys up in to little pieces and then feed you to them, and then you'll see how loyal a hungry dog REALLY is! Have at them, boys!"

Their men grabs them forcefully and given them to the now-hungry wolfish cohorts.

"It's not about money. It's about sending a message..."

The Joker watches the towering flames. A hostage screams on top of the burning pile.

"Everything Burns!"

The Joker pulls out a phone...

* * *

Meanwhile, philanthropist Linh Adri; the stepmother of Cinder, was given an interview of her side of view on the escalation. To no surprise, she believes it was Cinder's fault in the first place. Suddenly, the female reporter that have been interviewing her received a call.

"Oop! We got a call, so then-what is your further side of things?"

The ominous familiar voice then had everyone's heart stop.

"I had a vision, dreamed of a world without "Cinderella". Many of her enemies tried to ground a little profit and her friends tried to shut them down, one block at a time. And it was so... boring. I don't want her phony nice stepmother to run on her mouth on this matter, but why should I have all the fun! LET'S GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A TRY, HUH? If Ms. Adri isn't dead in under thirty minutes, then I am going to blow up an already chosen hospital from any part of the world!"

Chaos ensued, the world went mad. The Joker meanwhile from his spaceship, painted a smiling face on the window viewing Earth.

It ended with Cinder forcing herself to rescue her stepmother from mobs of people, trying to take her life.

* * *

"An explosion occurred in one of Australia's hospitals, obliterating it into pieces. No one else was harmed."

BZZZT* **PLEASE STAND BY**

A tied up reporter upside down was forced to read certain passages.

"What-What does it take to make you to join in? *Gasp* You failed to kill the evil stepmother, and it was so-so easy...*Gasp* I am going to get you off the bench and into the game. So, here it is-when the night falls, the Moon shall be mine, anyone shall play by my rules. If you moony people want to get out now, get out fast. But a number of chosen spaceships will have a surprise..."

The Joker showed himself to the camera and states, "For twas, one step for man! ONE LEAP FOR CHAOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Many sectors of the Luna were being evacuated, many were fearful for their lives.

With the news reporter held hostage with the others, the Joker set up a diabolical scheme to trick Cinder and her friends.

A hired mercenary named Bane, joined in the fray. The Joker hired him, when he was in the mist of planning a second revolution for Luna itself, thinking Cinder must be cleansed from Earth's moon.

Throne and Cress with Gordon, Winter and Sir Jacin with Sir Liam, Iko, and Emperor Kai all meet up with Cinder to escort the Cabinet containing Dr. Benson, Sir Garrison, Thaumaturge, Dela, and Krander with the rest of fleeing Lunars aristocrats. Kai volunteered to move the fleeing Luna government officials to Eastern Commonwealth.

Meanwhile, a spaceship has all detained wolfish rogues escorted by Wolf (Kesley). However the Joker's remaining wolves hijacked it-taking Scarlet as hostage, unfortunately all were for nasty surprise.

The Joker announced that he has hacked the networks of two peculiar spaceships: "Tonight you're all gonna be part of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high. Anyone attempts to get off in escape pods, you all die. Each of you has a remote... to blow up the other spaceship. At certain time, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that ship live. So, who's it going to be: Blackburn's wolfish experiments, or the so-called sweet and innocent aristocrats? You choose. Oh, and you might want to decide quickly, because the people on the other boat might not be so noble..."

Cress and Winter quickly went on working to stall the detonators' signals that are rigged to explode the spaceships. They soon tracked down where the Joker is.

Kai conversed with Dr. Benson, Sir Garrison, Thaumaturge, Dela, and Krander to calm the others. Wolf already convinced the prisoners that they were played...

Capt. Throne and Gordon, Liam, Sir Jacin, Iko, and Cinder with the Luna honor guard found that the diabolical scheme was hostages being switched with places of remaining Joker's henchmen. Quickly, all took them out with tranquilizers. Unfortunately there wasn't enough for Bane...

* * *

The Masked Man himself grabbed Iko from her hiding spot and fought with her. "Oh, you think the darkness is your ally, you merely adopted the dark!" as Iko tries to use the shadows to trick Bane.

"I was born in it! Molded by it! I didn't see the light until I was already a man; by then, it was nothing to me but _blinding_!" as he brought up Iko from already defeated Jacin and Gordon.

Liam tries to confront him before he can do anything to Iko.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to me. I will show you where I have made my home, while preparing to bring justice! Then, I will break you. Your precious armoury, gratefully accepted! We will need it!" He raises Iko above his head.

"Ah yes, I was wondering what would break first. Your spirit, or your body?!" as he slams Iko upon his knee, crumbling her hardware back. Iko could not get her vision set correctly, last thing she saw was Bane grabbing Throne, and heading off to the room where the Joker is.

Throne was thrown in where the clown is, after being bashed into several walls. "NICE OF YOU TO DROP IN, and You are JUST IN TIME!" He quipped happily while fiddling with a rubber ball.

"THIS CRAFTY ONE IS MINE, PAYSO!" Bane stated loudly as he held Throne. "Eh-Ahahaha! Remember, you gave me your word!" the Joker interrupted while patting a dynamite detonator.

With a final punch, Bane left the room, "You have a day-it's time where "I freed Luna"."

Throne groaned from massive wounds. The Joker chuckles, "Do they have manners from where he comes from?"

He steps over on him, "You see! It is a tradition in my house to open one present at a time on offensive holidays!"

The Joker looks over his row of detonators, "OH! Before the fireworks finale-how about this one!"

* * *

Bane held beaten up Liam, with half-crippled silent Iko in the front seats to see the second "revolution".

"Why didn't you just...kill me?" Liam groaned.

"You don't fear death now. You welcome it. Your punishment must be more severe." Bane replies.

"Torture?" He spat.

"Yes. But not of your body... Of your soul. I learned the truth about despair, as will you. There's a reason why prisons are the worst hell on earth... Hope. Every man who has rotted here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy... So simple... And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope. So, as I terrorize Luna, I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive so that you can watch them clambering over each other to stay in the sun. You can watch me torture an entire city and when you have truly understood the depth of your failure, we will fulfill Luna's inevitable destiny... We will destroy it and then, when it is done and is...ashes... then you have my permission to die."

Meanwhile Gordon escapes and rally up the rest of the remaining Lunar honor guards and soldiers with some volunteers. Cinder has a plan to save everyone...

Bane blared his message across the moon, and live broadcasts. As many evacuated the Moon, only two spaceships are held hostage...

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression. Artemisia, where a thousand men have languished under the name of this woman, Queen Cinder Blackburn-who has been held up to you as the shining example of manipulation!"

He holds up a picture of her, and then tears it up.

"You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you tearing down this CORRUPT CITY! We will take Luna from the corrupt, the rich, the oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you - **the people**."

He motioned to a swayed or horrified crowds.

"Luna is yours. Cinder shall not interfere, do as you please. But start by storming the capital and freeing the oppressed!"

Right on cue, huge lines of explosions appeared on top of the Moon's crust-yet not obliterating the moon. From Earth-it seemed to a have a rising fiery smile ripped on it.

"Step forward, those who would serve! For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed! Blood will be shed! The police will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. This great city...!"

He lets it to sink in.

"... it will endure. Luna will survive!"

* * *

The Joker hoots and laughs to the long line of the spreading fire he has unleashed. "-AND THE PARTRIDGE IN THE PEAR TREE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Jacin and Cinder with Scarlet burst into the room, and all saw the destruction he caused.

Enraged Clay grabbed the Joker by surprise and shouted, "How many Lives DID YOU JUST TAKE?!"

"Um-none, I think-That was a little show for our dear friend there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Say, how's Winter!"

He then threw him off where the already clicked dynamite detonators are and helped Throne up with Cinder. The Joker quickly disappears.

Bane, meanwhile, sees the approaching army lead by Cinder confronting his own army. "...Open fire" as he motioned to the captured cannons.

Suddenly, according the plan-Scarlet uses machinery to destroy Bane's far-ranged weapons with her sharp skills. Bane was in for surprise as all overrun his so-called army.

He soon fought his way to Cinder as Cinder fought her way with Throne and Cress, Winter and Jacin, and Gordon.

"So you came here to take your throne back?" Bane questioned.

"No" Cinder answered, with smirk. "I am here because **Cinder **told me too," revealing it was Iko in disguise of Cinder, thanks to memory chip transfer with Liam and Gordon.

The real Cinder Blackburn rescued Liam and Iko's once-been body. Not long enough soon, she confronted the Joker. Iko then bashed with furious Bane, who have been outwitted.

"AH I AM SO GLAD, YOU FINALLY MADE IT! NOW WE CAN DANCE TOGETHER FOR REAL!" as he gestured to the two floating spaceships waiting to explode.

"Where's the detonator, clown!"

The Joker, in response, has three stationed wolf soldiers coming to get her. Liam shot them with tranquilizer with an ease.

"GRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" The Joker swiftly attacks both Cinder and Liam.

* * *

Iko baited Bane for his strength, knowing full well in art of war-she can play around Bane.

Bane was annoyed, he already destroyed this android. This one now bears Cinder's face. Very Pitiful-

Then Iko strikes-ripping Bane's mask that contained his pain.

Bane was shocked...

For the first time he was weak...

Enraged, he unleashed every barge of punches on the android that bears Cinder's face, but Iko moved out the way-and smashed her foot into Bane's crab-like mask.

He fell and was bashed into the panel of glass doors. Iko knocks out an incoming foe with a shotgun. Bane tries to reach for the gun as his strength fails him.

"I have to say, the whole no-guns thing? I might feel it as strongly as you do."

She then proceeds to kick Bane in the face away from the firearm. Bane cradles to himself if he is old or weak as an infant. Showing his shell of his former self.

"As you only rely on strength. You see, it's the slow knife, the knife that takes it's time, the knife that waits years without forgetting, then slips quietly between the bones, that's the knife, that cuts deepest."

Iko finishes as she shot Bane with a tranquilizer from her hidden finger guns, piercing his mask's middle forehead, and knocking him out.

"All the old familiar places!" as the Joker stuns Liam out. He was over Cinder, trapping her. "We really should stop this fighting your majesty, otherwise, we'll miss the fireworks!"

"There won't be any fireworks!" she angrily replied.

"And here we…go..."

Wolf already threw it away, of what should been done. Kai with the others have thrown away the detonator, all refusing to play the clown's game.

Confused, the Joker looks at his watch.

"What were you trying to prove? That deep down, everyone's as crazy as you? You're alone!" Cinder smirked.

The Joker snarls in fury and pulls out another detonator, "You can't rely on anyone these days, you gotta do everything yourself. Don't we?! That's okay, milady. I came prepared. It's a funny world that we live in. Speaking of which, you know how I got these scars?" He said with a cocky brow.

"No…but I know how you got these!" Cinder with all her strength-her metal hand went hitting the Joker in the face, who drops the detonator in shock; she kicks him off the building. Laughing that someone responded him with a decent pun.

"HOO-HOO HAWHAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ACK! Aw-GRRR!"

But then she snares his legs with a grapple and hoists him up.

"Uhh, you…you just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when_ an unstoppable force meets an immovable object_. You truly proved me wrong, haven't YOU?! Huh? You won't kill me, out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness because of the past... and I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun! I think you and I should this more often..."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever!"

"Maybe we could share one! You know, they'll be doubling up at the rate this moon inhabitants of losing their minds."

"Earth and Luna just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good!" Cinder replied.

The Joker giggles, "Until their spirit breaks completely! That's why the people need you more than ever! LONG LIFE FOR YOU YOUR MAJESTY! Ah-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

The flames that were on the moon ceased. Luna was saved again. Everyone rested up from their injuries. Throne is overlooked by Cress, Jacin and Winter comforted each other, Scarlet is relived that Wolf is still alive and hugs him, Liam helped Iko to gain a new body, and Kai and Cinder embraced each other that this is over.

Just as always, the peace between Earth and Luna has recovered and is signed without a second thought. Dent was there looking over the proceedings.

Lunar Cabinet praised Gordon for his actions.

After a long night of escorting last of the prisoners to where they belong, Gordon head off home in the American Republic, Earth.

There, at his house, he looked over a tarot card that is gained in one of Joker's crime scenes.

The image showed a hanging jester, laughing and laughing.

One word says it all: HA.


End file.
